Éternel
by PryNolink
Summary: Le lourd fardeau qu'est l'immortalité, Magnus Bane le supporte depuis une éternité. Son destin semblait tout tracé, mais c'était sans compter sur Alec Lightwood.


Coucou ! Je vous embarque dans un univers un peu dark cette fois. Ce n'est que le prologue donc évidemment les prochains chapitres seront beaucoup plus longs.

Je prévois d'ailleurs de n'en écrire que cinq après ce prologue tournant chacun autour d'un mot.

Je crois que je vais faire un petit jeu à chaque chapitre et vous faire deviner ce mots dans les commentaires.

Je vous remercie de passer par là, bonne lecture !

1756

Elle l'avait vu. Il en était sûr.

Lui l'avait vu, il avait immédiatement remarqué cet Ange, doté d'une grâce qu'il n'avait alors jamais vu chez quiconque auparavant.

Il l'observait. Perchée sur le balcon, dans son énorme robe crème, la taille affinée à l'excès avec un de ces corsets, une plume blanche dans ses cheveux bouclés. Ils étaient bruns. Un brun foncé aux reflets d'or.

Il n'avait jamais vu plus belle créature.

1789

«- Magnus, je vous en pris..., une quinte de toux lui aracha la fin de sa phrase. Mon aimé... Faites le, laissez moi mourir.»

Cette fois-ci le tissu blanc se tâcha de sang. Sa gorge irritée ne lui permettait pas de dire à son amant tout ce qu'elle aurait souhaité.

Deux mains fortes enveloppèrent celles fragiles et frêles de la jeune femme du balcon devenue vielle.

«- Non, Elena je ne peux pas ! Nous allons trouver une solution, mon Amour. Ma magie devrai- Elena !»

Son corps étendu dans les draps en soie du grand lit conjugale, Elena se cambra en avant, séparant leurs mains jointes. On cru entendre des os craquer.

Les yeux verts de la vielle femme qui avaient perdu de leur éclat avec les années se changèrent en deux orbes flamboyantes. La soie se déchira sous griffes de la louve qui supportait de moins en moins la douleur.

Lorsque la crise se calma la vieille planta son regard dans celui de l'homme qui était resté avec elle durant des décennies. Elena se mit à parler, reprenant fortement sa respiration entre chaque morceau de phrase.

«- Magnus j'ai assez vécu... Votre magie, aussi puissante soit-elle n'y changera rien... C'est ainsi qu'est faite la vie... Je vais mourir..., elle porta une nouvelle fois le mouchoir à son visage puis repris sa respiration.

J'ai eu la chance d'être aimée et de vous aimer... Ma mort vous libérera, mon Amour, vous qui êtes resté le même sublime jeune homme sous le balcon... Vivez votre éternité.»

Une violente toux emporta son buste à l'avant. Son sang tâcha la soie et le parquet de la chambre. Puis sa tête vînt à nouveau toucher l'oreiller et elle implora le sorcier de ses yeux lumineux.

Elle n'avait plus qu'une faveur à lui demander, après avoir passé sa vie à l'aimer.

«- Achevez moi...»

Magnus ferma fortement les yeux. Des larmes tombèrent en cascade sur ses joues. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupière, celles d'Elena étaient fermées. Elle se préparait à mourir.

Il fit alors danser ses doigts et une fumée bleutée enveloppa le corps malade d'Elena.

Elle s'éteignit doucement, sous les pleurs incontrôlables du sorcier.

Lorsque celui-ci senti que la vie avait quitté ce corps qu'il avait aimé il caressa le visage fripé de la louve, écartant les cheveux gris qui avait finit par remplacer sa chevelure auparavant d'un brun intense.

2017

«- Magnus Bane. Notre cible ce soir, annonca Hodge. Plus de 300 ans qu'il erre sur Terre. Il est l'un des sorciers les plus puissants et une créature obscure extrêmement respectée. Il détient un grimoire et maîtriserait donc un sortilège qui nous est indispensable pour cacher les instruments mortels une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Quoi ?! Si j'ai bien compris vous nous envoyez en mission diplomatique pour négocier avec une créature obscure et vous voulez qu'en plus on lui laisse le soin d'accomplir une des missions les plus importantes de notre vie ?»

Jace s'emportait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'enclave avait prit cette décision qu'il jugeait complètement stupide. Cette mission pourrait remettre en cause la hiérarchie qui plaçait les chasseurs d'ombres au sommet et bafouerait leur honneur.

Isabelle assise les jambe croisées écoutait attentivement le débat. Quant à son frère aîné, Alec, il ne disait rien mais soutenait son parabatai. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'exprimer Jace le faisait à sa place.

«- Bon écoutez les gamins, c'est L'Enclave qui à signé ses putains de papiers. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi on se serait passé de l'aide de se sorcier. Mais il faut avouer qu'on est dans l'impasse. Et toutes les recherches menées pour mettre enfin un terme à cette mission qui s'éternise nous conduises toujours à Magnus Bane.»

Jace souffla, agacé par la situation.

«- Mais bordel on est les meilleurs putain de chasseurs de cet institut ! Pourquoi nous envoyer en mission diplomatique ?!

\- Parce que nous sommes les Lightwood.»

Isabelle l'avait dit calmement tout en regardant son frère.

«- Et que tu es son parabatai, Jace. On forme une équipe et notre mission consiste à rétablir l'équilibre entre les deux mondes.»

Jace semblait se résigner mais gardait tout de même son aire colérique. Alec lui ne savait pas encore quoi en penser. Ça dépendra sûrement de l'attitude de ce sorcier.

Jace quitta la pièce suivit quelques temps plus tard par son parabatai qui avait récupéré le dossier des mains de Hodge.

Il tournait les pages, lisant les informations données sur la mission et le sorcier quand il tomba sur une photo de la créature obscure.

N'oubliez pas de suivre l'histoire pour être tenue au courant des prochains chapitres.

Je vous préviens par ailleurs qu'ils mettront un certain temps a arriver donc soyez patient :)


End file.
